JLA Kids Welcome a New Adventure Series
by janahjean
Summary: hopefully a collection of oneshot of JLA kids being kids. shorter chapter length
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Matls** :

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

51\. daddbats and lil supey 6-12-17

52\. CH Badman Series 7-4-17

53\. **JL Kids Welcomes a New Adventure Series** 7-5-17

By: janahjeanb

Clark Kent woke up in the middle of the night and knew that a new adventures await especially as he had to battle his way out of suddenly ocean-wide tangle of blankets.

He yawned and stretch before he planted a kiss on his wife and then he slipped on the window already transformin into his caped self with a simple grab and stab of his s-crest pendant to his chest. He simply floated idly as he continue to yawn making his way towards the bat signal in the sky in no hurry.

"That looks so yummy," Diana drool as she watch Green Lantern open a lunchbox filled with treats. Green Lantern beam a tooth-gap smile at Diana in response.

Green Lantern had constructed a picnic blanket on the rooftop where it house the BatSignal as they waited for their friends. And that was how Superman find his friends later.

"Who made that?" Superman asked in greeting as he landed. Diana was too busy stuffing her face with donuts to answer.

"Shayeera," John Stewart boasted, " it pays to have a wife that is a Justice League members when weird stuff like this happens. It pays to be prepared!"

Diana licked her fingers one by one. She sigh as she pat her stomach. "I'm starving considering I flow all the way here from the embassy in the West Coast!!"

The three chatted some more, throwing theories why theyre back to being brats and grudgingly admitting that the Batman does have a contingency plan for everything including what to do if remission happened and they got transform into kids.

"Speaking of which," Superman who was floating cross-legged began with a frown. "It's not like Batman to be this very late."

"I'm here." Batman rasped materializing like magic in the air in front of them. Robin materializes as well, looking more dangerous than usual.

There seemed to be something off at the Batman. For starters…

"Eh, why aren't you a kid?" John _whined_. He relaxes his fighting stance hold after awhile.

Both Batman and Robin exchanged looks.

"I'm the original Batman!" Robin announced as he remove his domino mask. He looked irritated and insulted.

Superm- err Superboy burst out laughing. Wonderwo- girl tried to hold hers in, before laughing as well. John was rolling on the floor, stomach burst to laughing.

- **the end-**

 **An**

/meh. Dont know how to continue this. But, if i can come up with a continuation ill post it here. Or ill post adults turned into kids troupe ideas here. Whatever comes first.

Come join "batman writers unite" a fb group batfam-lover grp.

You know i thought having a laptop/notebook compute will transform the way i write. Turns out im wrong. I dont use it. At all. I regret not using my phone as a writing tool years and years before.


	2. 2

**53-2**

The three metas collapsed againt each other totally spent in their laughter.

Superman wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes before asking, "So who's he?"

The Batman impersonator keep quiet and still all this time which is an impressive copy of Bruce "Batman" move.

"Dick." Bruce answer shortly before he pull up a colorful and child-friendly toy on his utility belt.

Batman broke his silent and stillness to give his mentors a cheerful smile and wave. "Hi Uncle Clark, Aunt D, Uncle Stew."

"I won the Battle for the Cowl," he answer their silent question. He also whip out a similar gear like that of Bruce except its a darker, sleekier, cooler design.

The Bats easily divide the work by themselve.

"What does it do?" Superman asked with a finger in his lips as he hover in front of Dick!Batman filled with curiosity.

"It allows us to trace magical residues or pick up magic radiation." Bruce answer, geek mode seeming to come out easily. He was already scanning from head to foot the Green Lantern who couldnt stay put.

Diana grab Bruce's hand so as she can further study the gadget. She smirk at the realization. "You actually made a kids-friendly version of whatever Dick is using?"

"Well, I very well cant use his. My hands are smaller!" He snap, face flushed.

He was still grumbling to himself later as he manhandled Diana next to have a reading on her.

Diana insist in grabbing onto his free hand. Saying she was kind of scared of checkup. John snorted in the background.

"Good news," Batman announced after the two Bats compared result in the far corner. "You guys including Bruce share the same magical signature."

"Bad news," he added in a timbre of a bat,"as the symbol of justice, I cant let you go since its past your bedtime!"

"Wh-what?!" Diana shrieked as she leap forward and start beating Dick's stomach with a fist.

Bruce was too stunned to react as Dick pulled the carpet under him.

After several cuddles from this Batman, Bruce finally snapped. " Why can't we go home on our own?!"

Clark was busy getting all handsy in patting and petting this Batman without losing a hand to care about how Upset Bruce was.

Not Diana, who after squeezing Dick's waist one last time, floated towards Bruce. "Hey, hey." She said quietly, "it's going to be okey."

Green Lantern was busy pulling out and stuffing back in items he pulled from Batman's utility belt. So, he was kinda annoyed when their escort finally arrive.

"Hi guys," Red Hood greeted then with a smirk as he lean on the - to Bruce's mortification- the family van which was supposedly hidden at the very back part of the garage and only used for disguises on spy mission.

"Jasonn!" Bruce wailed especially when Green Lantern caught something in the side of the van and when he read the freshly coated "free lollipops inside" and a drawing of an arrow pointing towards the door. Jason and his warped sense of humour anddd now he knows the reason why he was late.

Superman squeeked in delight as he read the word "lollipop" and had already zoomed in and out of the van with four lollipops in hand.

"Yum," he said. "You're goin to drive us to our apartment Jay?"

"Nope." Jason said popping up his "p". "You guys are going to sleep at the Wayne manor so as it would be easy for you to start your mission the next day."

"Alright! Sleepovers!!" John was giddy with excitement.

They were all lining up coming in the van when Supey who was the last in line catch everyone's attention when he stop.

"Guys, I have to tell my wife!" He said hoarsely before he retreat several steps and flew. He left without hearing the more colorful epithets from Bruce who was stuck in the front seat hooked into his chair by several seatbelts.

"I'm back!" Superman greeted rather cheerfully just as Red Hood was trying to shush Brucie who was on his second wind of cussing by outcussing the kid. The wait was only five minutes.

"Look what I bought!" Superman said rather gleefully as he produce a vibrant red blanket. "Blanky!"

Bruce wanted to throttle his best friend with the damn blanket. But anyway ….

John and Clark and Jason enjoyed themselve screaming children song as they travelled. Bruce had to content himself in banging his head repeatedly on the dashboard at their antics. Jason really enjoyed torturing him.

Diana watch by the window as Batman!Dick and Robin!Damian made their way thru Gotham by their grapel before they disappear from sight.

Then she scrambled to get closer to Bruce. "Bruce, want to sneak out on patrol tonight with me when they fall asleep?" She cupped her hand to his ears in a whisper.

For the first time Bruce look at Diana with a naked raw emotion of mingle joy and relief on his face. "Thank you." He whisper back in her ear before he face resolutely forward

They werent aware of the abrupt silence the van was covered in. Nor of the way, Jason and John was tryin to outsmirk each other by the mirror. Clark remain oblivious as he stroke and pet his blanket fondly.

 **07062017**

 **AN** : dunno how to end this. And the last multichapters drained me. But im hoping to end this ASAP before it became a 10k words of messiness.

Anyway my gtec c4 sign pen fell and now it wrote real ugly. It is expensive. And hard to came by. So updates on my wat.tp.a.d's trivias will be delayed. Yeah my signpen and wotpod are linked. Too tired to explain.

Thursday is market day here where i'm at. :3

Also there had been a magnitude 6.5 earthquake in Leyte

Weather is all hot.

i cooked rice for breakfast and dinner


	3. 3

**53-3**

Red Hood enjoyed the peace and quiet afterward. He even went the long way simply appreciating the night and also keeping track of Batman's trek with his police scanner.

He looked at Bruce who was sleeping by leanin on his side. Somehow, Jason manage to remove his leather jacket one handed and cover his foster dad with it. Also he manage to take pictures of Bruce as well.

"I like this one. It will go into the family album.".

He grinned at the message he received from Alfred after sending the older man several mms.

Jason absentmindedly pushed Kal-el away when the little balloon booped the back of his head. The little boy floated and bounced into the side car window before settling at the very back of the van.

Jason just take in stride the fact that Kal el apparently can sleepfloat. He shake his head watching the boy at the mirror before he decided it was too quiet and started to sing under his breathe.

Bruce was already instantly awake five minutes later and caught the familiar sight of the Wayne Manor's gate. He kept still, just enjoying Jason's angelic voice as he sang "time in a bottle." He was lulled and entranced.

Bruce's heart leap in warmth and happiness as he saw Alfred and Tim seeming to patiently wait for them by the front entrance of home. He could get use to this greeting instead of coming home in the dark slithering into the batcave.

Tim straighten from leaning into a column and pocketed his smartphone before he cheerfully wave his greeting at Jason.

Jason turn off the ignition key as soon as he stopped in front of the men. He turned to Bruce with a shit-eating grin. "I know you're awake lil bird. Upsie-daisy."

Bruce remove his eyemask and pocketed it. "You shouldn't have let me sleep." He glared at him before he swung the door open.

Jason watched with amusement as Bruce tried to slide down on the ground but failing as his shorter leg step on nothing but air. He looked terrified as he dangle halfway between seat and floor.

"Jason" Alfred scolded as he materialize and help his son. Bruce look comically shocked as Alfred lifted him to his hips.

"Sorry," Jason sounded he didn't mean it. Alfred let it slide though and watched as Jason sided with Tim as the latter slide the van door open.

"Dibs for Superman," Jason said with glee as he rudely pushed Tim aside to snatch the tip of Superman's blanket and pull the boy into his chest.

Tim rubbed his shoulder and scowl at the older boy. But before he could do a quick grab at Wondy who was within his reach.

"Alfred, I want to sleep beside Wonderwoman." Bruce said between the palm of his hand after he tugged Penny's clothes.

Alfred's eyebrow raised and he was about to share an amused look with Jason but Jason just give him a blank look. The butler sighed. The young master Bruce had this tell that he covered or cupped his mouth everytime he was holding on to a secret as if afraid he might blurt it out if he didn't.

"Interesting," Alred thought as Tim give him space to picked Wonderwoman inside the van. Bright pair of blue eyes blinked owlishly at him before Wondy sunked into sleep once more.

Tim have to really get inside the van this time though since he couldn't see the last passenger of the vehicle. He tried to root around with his hand but failing that, he switch on the lights in a hurry.

"I couldn't see Uncle John!" He panicked.

" Have you tried to look below the seats?" alfred asked.

Tim looked back at the trio to see if they're tripping but the three seemed to agree that the suggestion seemed valid.

Tim grumbled as he tried to grope under the seat and find John stuffed at the very far corner. His ring protected him from dust, mites and dirt.

"Jesus," Tim made a face as he scope the kid into his arm resigned that he need to change his clothes afterwards.

Alfred watch later as Jason scolded Tim especially as Tim hold the drooling Lantern away from his body by the armpit.

"Jason, you can bring Master Clark to Dick's room to sleep or with you in your room. A change of clothes are readily available for the kids on you and Tim's quarter." Alfred instructed.

Jason instinctively sway and jiggle Kal-el when the youngling yawned. "Heh. Cute." He crooned before his huge stride made him disappear ahead of Alfred and Tim in the second floor in no time.

(S)

Alfred carefully let Wondy sank on the huge Master bed before the gentleman assist in undressing young master Bruce.

Bruce couldn't stopped a huge yawn from breaking and he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles as he let Alfred undress him. "Just like old times, old friend?" He teased.

Alfred hummed his agreement, as he dress Bruce with his pajamas. "Brush your teeth now, little one." He told him sternly as he bopped Bruce's nose.

(S)

Alfred allowed Bruce to watched him as Alfred tidied the room. Bruce was under a blanket with only his head showing. Diana was completely underneath meanwhile by her side.

"Can you read to me Alfred please?" On impulse Bruce requested as he nod at the book he had been reading yesterday evening before he collapse to sleep.

Alfred thought it was a good idea as an excuse to keep an eye on his young ward. "Very well," he agreed as he picked the book and read the title. He opened it on the bookmarked page and start at the very top. "And God said …" It was the Bible.

(S)

Jason had an idea and to test it he tried to push the floating Kal-el on towards the top of the ceiling. The poor sap didn't even wake up.

"You give dead to the world a new meaning, brat." He told the boy before he started to slipped the red boots gently off his feet.

He give up looking for a seam or a zipper later and just put the pajamas above the boy's capeless uniform before he cuffed the boy to his hand to keep him from floating.

"Night boy," he said as he turn off the lamp.

That night Jason wasnt aware that Superman float both him and himself and only the massive muscle pull on his wrist and shoulder the next day told him of this tale.

(S)

Tim only have to pry the ring loose off John Stewart and he got a kid who wet his bed trouble in no time.

Tim found himself doing the laundry in the middle of the night dress only in his boxers.

Dick would found him later sleeping on the huge laundry basket when his attention was caught by the lights on the laundry room.

Damian took a picture all the while snickering.

(S)

Bruce promised to only rest his tired eyes for just five minutes but the next time he opened them, It was morning and he was jostled awake as THREE metas who could fly on a given day was using HIS bed as a bouncy castle and was screaming for joy as they jumped.

He slinked into his bathroom and fall asleep again on the tub.

 **07-08-2017**

Really hate it when the boys decided to stay here and hang out. Im so stressed chasing after them turning off the faucet so as *hopefully* the water pressure reach the second floor window on that short window when the faucet water flows.

Second, aunt c must have some seriois dough coz store is filled again. It's like an open door market to loot food as sustenance as they play card games.

Im too powerless to stop them. Story of mah life.

No LPG foh cooking. Cooked rice on charcoal this evening.

Aunt suspect me boiling water in the morning everyday is the prime suspect why we run out of LPG ahead of sched. So naive. I might die first before it will occur to her that maybe while we both are sleeping in bed at night, her relatives might cooked late dinner or whatis if they are hungry enough and had run out of food because they came home late hmm?

Tipid tipid daw sa kuryente. Bakit un paggamit ko ng electric fan during siesta ung binabantayan nia. Jesh. She turned on the a/c at noon. And she wants me to sacrifice using elec fan. Heh.


	4. Chapter 4

**53-4**

The boys and one girl sitting on the dining table tried to pretend not to hear the crashes and banging at the living room as Tim tried to chase after John Stewart who was shrieking in laughter having fun being chased at.

Superman was playing with his red blanket. He was dressed oddly enough in a Red Hood outfit but for him to pull off a Red Hood vibe someone- Bruce suspect Jason- had pencil his eyebrow into villainy thickness and a mustache. Bruce didnt know he was staring until Jason subtly open his jacket to reveal a sharpie and put a finger in his mouth, Bruce closed his trap and look hastily away before Clark picked on his odd behavior. Bruce won't spill Jason's secret especially threaten by a nonwashable ink.

Jason and Alfred where still in the kitchen cooking thus leaving the three kids by themselves on the huge dining table. Bruce had came back with another book for him to seat on and he was just about to get comfortable with four stacks of books under his bum when Tim came in.

Diana who was frowning over the coloring books on her hand trying to identify which of the Disney princess on her clothes matches with the picture looked up and laugh when Tim who was hugging John by the waist arrive with the "im so done" look on his face.

"Farewell and goodbye!" Tim said hastily as he fled towards the batcave as he dump John into a chair.

"That was fun!" John enthuse. He was seated between Clark and Diana. He stare at Clark before he blink his impression away and then he looked at his empty plates. He constructed books so as he can see above the table as well.

"Hey!" He scowled as he grab both fork and spoon and bang it on the table. "Where's the food?" He demanded as he tried to look under the table as if expecting it to be there.

"Theyre still cooking," Clark explain in a stage whisper. He was beginnin to suck the tip of his blanket and tried to stop quailing (?) especially when Bruce glare at him when his stomach rumbled. He was sitting cross-legged on air above his chair.

"A gentleman, ladies and gen-" Bruce was trying to say in his most snottiest Damian impression when-

"Breakfast! I want breakfast!" John scream punctuating his word by banging both his fist on the table. He keep yelling his heart out.

"John Stewart!" Diana scolded, she rub her ears at his shrieking. "You're so so immature!" She groused as she leaped and flown towards Bruce and tried to share a chair with him, in order to avoid John's shout.

"Hey!" Bruce looked alarm at the intrusion and tried to push Diana off. But the girl remain stubborn.

Clark who was torn between shock and hunger looked like he wanted to join the uprising. He was kinda encourage to join in because it looks fun and Bruce was too busy to stopped him. He tentatively copy John's fist banging and gradually became enthusiastic.

"What in the world??" Dick who was copying pictures of the kids and encrypting them looked up when he feel tremor. The bats were agitated and small bits and pieces of stalactites are falling. He looked at Tim wondering if the younger man feel it too.

"Alfred we hear a - "he said as he picked up the communicator.

"-all taken care of Master Dick." The butler assured him before he ended the call to loomed over and looked down like a vengeful God at John.

Jason and Alfred had hurried towards the dining room when they feel the tremor only to see the culprit - Clark banging the miraculous still intact table with Kryptonian strength enthusiastically.

The fearsome image of Alfred looming scared the bejesus out of John. And what make it worse was when Bruce laugh at him.

"John is in trouble!" Bruce crowed and sang with glee, hands clapping. He looked like he have the best time of his life. He missed Jason's eyes softening in face of his childishness.

"Well," Clark gloat. His mistake. "I could eat anything. I even eat a bomb once." He bragged.

Clark was explaining this as he watch Alfred settling down the pale Stewart on his lap as he prepare to stuffed him with green leafy vegetables as breakfast and punishment. He said it in such a way to avoid punishment.

Alfred catched Jason's eyes who was behind Superman. Jason fished out a phone in his pocket and aim threateningly at Clark.

"Bet Ma'am Martha would like to know how you behave like a punk in someone's home, Uncle." He threatened in his best Red Hood voice.

Clark looked scared. "Please don't

" he hiccuped as he started to cry.

Bruce noisily slurp his soup, catching everyone's attention. "My bestfriend looks sorry Alfred. Can you let him go?" He was really sorry for Clark after all.

"I could be your bestfriend too " John said between munching the green. He earned another stern look from Alfred for not chewing the food properly. His words was most unimpressive as well. Jason thought John being sneaky/coy was cute.

Alfred pretended not to see Diana sneakin to grab some greens since she love veggies unlike some people.

Diana had returned to her seat awhile back.

"Clark, say sorry!" Bruce prompted in a loud whisper.

Clark hang his head and mumbled his sorry.

Alfred almost coo at how cute Clark is but his face remain impassive as he nod his head and said regally, "Apology accepted but don't do it again, young man."

John still look unrepentant meanwhile and even clamped his lips shut when Alfred tried to spoon another vegetable.

"No!" He said resolutely.

Clark, happy now to be in everyone's good side offer,"Hey I can help you, Alfred."

"Oh?" Alfred watch as Superman slide off his chair and approach John.

Then the old man almost laugh as Clark started tickling John.

"Help me here, Best." Clark beg and Bruce was too challenged to correct Clark so he eagerly obey the Kryptonian. Bruce vowed to tell Clark later though to stop calling him "best" as in "bestfriend" later in front of everyone.

Alfred thinks John was too kind not to use his superpower especially since he could have easily overwhelmed Bruce who was holding on to both his wrists to prevent him from slugging Clark who was tickling him while hurting Bruce as well in the process.

"S-stop!" The young green lantern screamed laughing. Chewed green flying everywhere.

 **07102017**

Have lpg but wasnt able to use it coz it wasnt assemble correctly.

Mom

Aftershock in leyte

Thanks for that single "follow" for the story. Lol.


	5. Chapt 5

**53-5**

Batcave …

The four kids lined up like little soldiers as Alfred measure them with a tape and calling out numbers at Tim. Right now, Alfred was just glad they tied and hogged the energetic Green Lantern after the finished measuring him first. To say that it was catastrophic what happen earlier was calling it mild. They lost the damn lantern in the huge cave system earlier and the batfam were pulling out all the stop in isolating and locking the cave and they were all gone full superhero mode as they tried to comb the entire cave using their gadget and every alert system in their disposal. The two well-behaved metas meanwhile are covering their ears and were huddled miserably together near the batcomputer.

Jason and Dick were helplessly sneaking a camera shot everytime they pass by the lil dark knight as they cross-grind the search as their * _father_ * tried to comfort the two other parts of the DC trinity by patting and giving them awkward hugs.

All four collapse in front of the batcomputer in despair. Only for the lil brat appearing so suddenly and saying with unbridled enthusiasm, "Well, that was fun. Can i have a snack now?"

Bruce had to hugged Jason to restrain him from putting a bullet at John's head.

Currently, Alfred is now taking in Superman's measurement and Clark took a spin which cause him to become a black and red blur, only to stop buck-naked in front of the boys. "Oops!" He yelled mortified before he spin again this time dress in a too small robin outfit.

Alfred tsked, realizing he got his works cut out for him. He shooed them all away as he chewed on his fingernails and both he and Tim conferred on a table discussing tailoring.

Clark blurred again and Diana laugh when he show his naked butt again before he was dress again in his borrowed clothes .

"What is wrong with your superchanging clothes power?" Bruce asked as he tried to steady Clark who was wobbling about.

"I was spoiled. I was too used with this." Clark admitted as he showed Bruce his s-crest palm size Krypt-tech. "All i have to do is slapped this and now I havent got any practice."

"Hmmm." Diana said thoughtfully as she went closer to the two boys. She took Clark by surprise when without warning she grab his shoulder and spin him around.

Diana and John was laughing hard when Clark stopped spinning sans clothes. John who was tied with ropes was rolling on the floor crackling.

"What's the big idea?!" Clark screamed shrilly after he blurred and spinned back with clothing on.

Clark didn't think Diana would do it again and so he shriek when he was buck naked again.

"I need to p-pee." John cried as he burst his guts laughing.

Bruce choked when the naked Kryptonian barrelled towards the Amazonian and lifted her into the air and towards the Batcow.

"N-no. Don't!!!" Diana yelled as she desperately tried to escape from Clark's catches. They all discover earlier during the tour that the princess was afraid of cows.

"Yes!" Clark said laughing as he tried to pushed Diana on the cow's face.

"Oh shit!" Jason had promised Dick to keep an eye out for the brats while Dick run upstair to get some food. But he got carried away sending mms to Damian and multiple other people like the "outlaws" and Bizarro as well that he was startled and dropped the phone when Bruce run passed by him chasing after Clark.

"Shit." He repeated as he follow suit especially hearing Diana's terrified scream.

(S)

They were all given three swats in the butts afterward even Jason. Bruce was exempted only because he took one look at Alfred rolling up his sleeves and yelled that he'll give Alfred a vacation.

Right now all the boys were booted out of the cave. and dick decided that they could all spar in the training room upstair to which the kids agreed with excitement.

"Let's play a game!" Dick said with enthusiasm as he clapped his hand for attention.

John stopped pretending to fly around above the air on his jet green construct and drop on the floor looking intrigued

"Andd I'm outta here," Jason decided as he flung his hands in the air and left for his room to watch netflix and chill.

Bruce had to slapped himself as his associates laugh themselves silly following the game Simon says. Dick was alternating between doing something silly and serious and currently…

"Simon says ...shake your booty!!!" Dick yelled as he wiggle his butt that could put every popstar to shame.

Diana was laughing as Dick walk around with exaggerated butt swaying and she trail after him doing the same thing. John and Clark followed them. Bruce tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the next challenge. He snorted watching as his friends followed the laughing Dick like ducklings.

Tim was frowning over his laptop as he settled to do WE business over the net and thru his bluespeaker. He was in the corner of the room. He would occassionally look at Dick and laugh.

Ever since Bruce find out that his de-aged body was way more flexible than his old one, he had been trying this past few minutes to test its boundary against that of the well-trained aerilist. He perked up as Dick started a series of three stunts from one corner of the mat towards the opposite.

Clark was totally a cheater but the complains was half-hearted at best because their attention was with Bruce and his high-wired perfectionist tendency as he with barely covered enthusiasm asked Dick to repeat the stunts once more.

Dick readily complied. He caught in the corner of his eyes as Clark tried to help John with the stunts in one corner, by supporting his legs. Diana was first to follow what "Simon says" then Clark. Bruce, no question would want to be next. Last would be John.

(S)

Tim watched as the blanket he had fished for Dick was placed carefully above the pile of sleeping kids.

"You can come down now Dami," Dick said, he was still looking down at the kids with a smile.

Damian still dress in the Gotham school uniform landed on the floor unrepentant in being caught. He took another picture before he said, "-tt-"

(S)

Alfred slap Jason's hands when the guy give him a high five and both watched as the kids tried their readjusted Robin suit.

Diana took one look at the cape at her back and throw it away. Clark exchange the waist length black and yellow cape with his red blanket while John tried to make a gundam robot construct and build it around his Robin suit. Bruce as usual was wearing Damian's extra uniform. He adjusted the hood once more making sure that it almost hide his eyes and nose in the shadow.

Dick and Tim was gaping at the Loli quality Diana give as she prance about in the signature scaly panties and she was well, trying to catch Bruce's eyes but failing it seemed like.

Bruce was too busy giving the two other boys warning about not touching the utility belt's stuff and pointer on how to flip and throw birdarangs to care much for a princess's attention.

"All set then." Tim said as he put on his cowl minus the bat ears. He and the rest of the batfam already had discuss how to get the kids back to normal and this first phase is his job.

"Careful guys." He tutted as he lead his wards towards the zeta beam. Wards. Heh.

John was clutching his lunchbox, giddy at the thought of sharing the cookies Alfred bake inside with Shayeera.

Super Robin belatedly noticed that he was the only male wearing the green scaled panties and he was about to protest when the zeta beam got activated. "B--"

 **07132017**

Cute dc trinity walmart commercial.

Also i hope breakfast s the last time we cooked on charcoal.

V and y doesnt have a cellphone. Prayed that they learned their lessons well and took great care of their cp next time.

Sigh. Didnt watch spidrman:homecoming


	6. Chapter 6

**53-6**

Most of the passing and even those loitering Justice League members did a double take as Red Robin calmly walked on the hallway with four fighting Robins behind him. Bruce was trying to avoid Clark's heat vision while flinging two birdarangs at him while Diana was trying to peeling Green Robin's metarobot construct so much like lobster.

It started strangely enough when Red Robin made a mistake of letting Clark press the elevator's button for him. The rest of the kids were green with envy at the privilige even the normally stoic Bruce. He looked at Tim with betrayal on his face. Clark didn't help as he practically glow of goodness

Kids. Fucking kids! They were sniping and snarking four feet below him and he made another mistake. "Guys," he said exasperated. "You can have many opportunities later!"

A thoughtful silence then … "Not if I get to it first!" Bruce growl like a puppy.

"I hate my life!" Red Robin said currently wishing someone hit his bloodstream with a cup of coffee right now as Clark tugged his cape shrilly(yup its a verb now) and pointed an accusing finger at Bruce.

"He bit me!!" Clark wailed.

(S)

Red Robin after making sure that Bruce's mouth havent have any damage after trying to take a chunk of invulnerable skin, lead them to the cafeteria to drive home the point that if they don't behave in the next ten minutes they won't get any desserts.

They were good angels on the way there.

"Lois!!!" Clark shouted happily recognizing his woman who was sitting crosslegged on one of the table with a cup of coffee.

"Baby!" Lois stand up and found herself with a blink of an eye being carried and lifted around the ceiling of the canteen.

"Why are you here?!" Clark screamed after the two laugh together at the thrill of flying. Red Robin got hit by one flying pair of stiletto.

"Shayeera!" John shouted as he drop his lunchbox at Red Robin's foot as he run towards his woman.

Tim release a sound very much like as if air escape a tire.

Shayeera lifted John in the air before she fold her in her arms and cover him with her wings. Then smoothered the child with kisses

Bruce couldnt looked away from the devastation that painted Diana's face when she realize she didn't have anyone to welcome her though. Her face tried to stretch and formed to many conflicting emotions all at once.

Bruce's hand immediately shoot and grab her wrist. "One ice cold mocha for you princess, my treat." He declare and immediately pull her towards the cafeteria line.

"My treat you guys." Red Robin said catching up later as he swoop and bring Diana to sit on his shoulder.

"You both have done good," he praised while looking at Bruce in particular.

Bruce looked away before he run ahead when his eyes was drawn irresistibly to what could have been an exclusive Billy area of the lunch line which was filled with all kinds of sweets and chocolates. (Batman had made a few modification in the canteen two years ago when he discovered that Shazam is a boy of eleven)

"How could I miss this?!" Bruce thought in disbelief as he pressed his face in the glass that covered an entire rainbow of flavors for icecream. He forgot about this considering he shy away from sweets and candies.

All froze when they saw something that they dont think could possibly happen in their lifetime. Bruce Wayne aka Batman remove his hood and domino mask to see better the glorious food. He seemed enthralled.

"How long could they just stand there?" Lois asked as Shayeera, Tim and herself keep an eye on the four kids who were absorbed and were very still as they watched every hand movement the cook was doing as he shaped and prepare fried icecream for the kiddies.

"I seen Billy doing it once for like an hour." Tim offered as he rub his neck.

Bruce afraid to being on the cook's bad side had allowed the guy to think of Clark and Diana as his siblings. He was also smiling so much it would hurt his face muscle much much later. Considering that they had black hair and a variety of blue eyes, he kinda get why the cook think so.

"Yum yummmy!" Clark was projecting a guileless five year old vibe as he chomp into the spoon like a babybird and nom nom the food,making the surrounding female heroes sigh happily.

"Showoff." Bruce mumbled. Sure enough Clark heard him and give him a raspberry.

"I hungwy! More pweasee!" Clark said as he suck a thumb and look shyly underneath thick eyelashes at Lois and the crowding females. The girls almost stampede towards the food line.

John was laughing so hard he choke on his food and Diana have to pat him several times in the back.

(S)

Red Robin was about to put food in his mouth when he saw Batman sliding down from the bench.

"Where are you going, baby bats?" He asked halfway standing up to follow his dad.

Bruce motioned him to sit down. "Toilet." He pointed.

"Hey I'm coming," John joined as he jump down from the bench before Shay could stopped him.

"Moron," Bruce thought wondering why he was chasing after Green Lantern towards the comfort room. Both were running and yelling. John just laugh harder when someone tried to hush him. Bruce groaned when John widen the distance even more when he started to build something. Bruce remove a bola from his belt and started to swing it.

Superman realizing that his friends are no longer with him wiggle away from Lois' lap. "I wanted to pee too." He said before he fly towards the comfort room.

"What?" Diana asked when the crowd look at her expectantly. She continued to sip her mocha.

Bruce pushed the toilet stall open and freeze whn he realized how far the faucet is at his current height.

He was about to fled towards the exit when two strong arms grabbed him by the armpit and dangle him towards the faucet.

"Wash your damn hands, Bruce. You're not evil." Flash scolded him when their eyes met in the mirror.

"argh!!" Bruce yelled humiliated to being bodily carried like a kid.

 **AN** /Dizzystrogg i send you replies thru pm feature of the ffnet app. U wont see it in the web version of ffnet though

And thus ends Arc 1 of this story. Honestly, the next upload will probably take awhile like months. unless u guys can offer suggestions

07132017

watch logan after lights came back on with siblings and relatives. It's okey. Laura was like a hyperrabid bunny

07142017

Mother arrives

Still cooking thru charcoals

Jke left for esc

Spongebob 31st bday

 **07152017** sat

Chelsea's bath

Jackfruit splurge

Laundry time

07162017

Last pa siam

kim hir

Isolated rain

stove repair


	7. intermission

53.

An:/

post-Justice league (2017) movie. I love the film, what can I say. Also some of the members became kids in this story.

"Thank you for allowing us here," Diana murrmured for a second time in thirty minutes now as she sipped her cup of tea carefully. She and Lois are beside each other in the small living room couch at Lois and Clark's apartment.

"Well, I'm a lot more grateful for your presence guys," Lois said exchanging an amuse smile with Diana out of sheer reflex at Clark's happy shrieking. "I mean I dont know what to do until you came in," she added gratefulness and embarassment in her voice,

"well," Diana drawl as she stand up. "The odds of two out of seven knowing what to do aint seeemed so bad."

"You're such a sweetiepie!" Arthur was crooning as he made one more funny face at Clark that send the little boy in spasms of laughter and literally rolling on air with glee. Immediately he hug the boy towards his chest and started to playfully nip and nibble at the little boy's neck, "And you smell so good" he said ignoring Clark's shriek that it tickles.

Clark was a wonderful adult and as a child he just became much cuter and amazing and Arthur was already planning in his head how to convince Lois to babysat the kid for the night. He could almost- almost forgive Bruce ordering him that morning to drop by at Barry's for a meetup. Keyword-almost.

Diana sashayed towards the quiet kid scowling at the visual interface in between his hands. Diana squatted and give in to the urge of ruffling the little boy's hair. For that, 4 year old Victor throw her a smile, showing a gap between his teeth. Victor was sitting down quietly and all by himself on the floor facing the room's small tv. He didnt made a fuss when Diana dump him on the small mat before the Amazonian eagerly welcome Lois invitation for tea.

"what are you doing?" Diana asked genuine curiosity on her voice as she glance at the motion picture of frolicking ponies on the screen.

"Barry mentioned about Little Pony and I'm catching up with the episodes," Victor said matter of fact. He pointed at the pink pony on the screen. "That one is my favorite now."

Lois was about to join in with Arthur when Bruce Wayne came from the bedroom looking around with madness in his eyes. "He woke up! I need Alfred!" his look of terror as he glance behind him was comical.

Arthur brought Clark in Lois's arm before he easily backhanded the billiinaire to calm himself. "Calm yourself mon" he ordered the freaking out guy. The two ignore as a sudden gust of wind seemed to pass by them, then around them before a 2 year old Barry Allen settled on Bruce's head.

"Barry's a snackhole. You're a billionaire go nuts in the home delivery." Arthur told the older guy.

"Besides I dont want to hear Alfred passive-aggressive demand of grandkids all over again" Arthur thought.

"right. Of course." Bruce said distractedly trying not to wince at Barry's exuberant hair pulling. He fished out his phone from his person and began to dial a pizza place. He give Arthur a shoulder clasp out of gratefulness.

But he ended the call just when the person from the other end of the line was asking for his order when he spotted the inside of the ref. "hey I think I'll cook instead." he told the room in general.

Thirty minutes later …

arthur's water manipulation finally killed the fire on the stove. Lois was glaring at Bruce. Bruce was red faced. Clark was trying to do a frost breathe to no avail while being held in Diana's arms

"i-I'll call home deliver now." Bruce said meekly.

-the end-

11242017


	8. 11272017

Clark couldn't pinpoint exactly what woke him up. But when he did, he woke up panicking. It wasn't his intention in the first place to sleep. The sand, the wind and a couple of days of worry had get to him.

Before he could blur into his primary colors, a small hand however had push his chest back on the mat.

"What time is it?" He croaked when he meet solemn serious blue eyes. Clark heart sank as tiny 4-year old Bruce Wayne just look at him. It was because of the long silence that follow that made Clark feel dread. If Bruce can't answer, it means he cant rely on him in answering the two other kids whereabout.

Bruce wearing a plain white tshirt that was two sizes too large for him look at his watch and answer, "ten."

Clark went limp as he stare at the blue sky that was peaking out from the colorful huge umbrella that take most of the view.

He had sleep for an hour! But Bruce had his back! There had been no incident which means he was too tight and too high-strung and too pessimistic with his wards. He should have trust them more.

"Here." Bruce said blocking the older's guy view. Bruce with slow careful way put Clark's glasses in his eyes.

"I removed it earlier." The child went back in folding his knees up to his chin.

"You drool by the way."

Clark flushed red. He decided to sit down when Bruce tugged at his short.

"Kal-el!!!" Clark didn't expect Diana's exuberant tackle. The little lady of six ignore Clark's oomph of surprise and continue to choke Clark with her arms.

"Hello, baby girl." Clark crooned as he kiss the girl's nose and he carefully try to pry her arms that acts like a noose around his neck. Something sharp is stabbing at him and when he open Diana's hand he saw a seashell.

Arthur, 8 years old and wearing a lei, wrinkle his nose at the open affection Clark was showing at Diana. He turn to Bruce and dump a seashell on the little boy's head.

"I'm going to win for sure!" he boasted as he playfully dig in his toes at the sand.

Bruce nod his chin at Clark who was now trying to clean Diana's hand with a tissue. "Your turn to judge."

"Me?" Clark said trying to look not surprise. He notice for the first time two distinct clumps of seashells by Bruce's feet.

Bruce had toss Arthur's new acquisition on his pile. And Clark knows it is his because all of the seashells are alive in his group. He also notice Bruce's tally on the sand. Both Diana and Arthur seemed neck to neck. Arthur is just ahead by a single point.

"We played a game where I told them to go pick seashell by size, wholeness, largest, whitest." Bruce explain.

Clark looked at the seashell in Diana's lap. Diana had sit on top of him with zero qualm and was licking her lips.

"Diana won this round." He declare.

"Shesh." Arthur groused as he kick the sand on his feet. "It's a game for babies anyway!"

"Is not!!!" Diana yelled as she stand up.

"Let's play a different game," clark hastily intervene. The last time he was microseconds late to cut this two meta's fighting had cause several bruises on Bruce as the little boy get between the two. The guilt afterwards made Diana and Arthur behave for a record of half a day.

"Race you guys towards the icecream van." Clark sing-songed.

"That's not a game." Arthur scoffed.

"Come here kiddo." Clark said sighing at th wild mess that was Arthur's curly hair.

Arthur eye-rolled as Clark tied his hair to a man bun.

An impish smile transformed his face seconds later as he sweep Bruce into his arms and then ran towards the van crackling.

Bruce's mouth hanging open, completely loss for words. His blue eyes bugging out as he tried to hang on for dear life.

Diana was screaming as she trailed after them. "Cheater!!!!"

Clark tried to tidy their stuff first, an amused smile on his face. He was practically whistling as he walk towards the van. He was completely obtuse about the fact that his half-naked state cause many of the women on the beach to oggle at him appreciatively. However, his glasses and the fact that he had too many kids keep them from arms-length.

"I'm not a child." Bruce would in rare, precious moment projected a Batman-stubborn vibe. Clark had just caught the end of a conversation where Arthur was helping the boy picked a flavor.

"Suit yourself man." Arthur said before he straighten up and took an order in the van.

Diana was charming the socks off the besotted teen manning the icecream as it was her turn next. She had watch Arthur with a raise eyebrow as the boy had two cones in his hands in passing earlier.

"A chocolate mocha and a vanilla please." She said while on tiptoes after she had decided.

Bruce was taken again by surprise when this time Diana hand him the plain vanilla.

"I'm telling you to eat that icecream or I'll pull your tongue out." Diana said so charmingly.

"Yes ma'am!"

Clark was giggling as he pick his icecream and paid for the treat.

They were walking back at their spot with Arthur at Clark's side and Diana in his arm when ...

"Excuse me," Bruce said fishing out Clark's phone from his pocket as it ring

"Wha-?" Clark didn't remember about his phone not until he saw Bruce walking away with it.

It is his phone so he has no qualms in using his superhearing to eavesdrop.

Bruce was ahead several metres away from them and he sort of lead them back to their spot.

"I'm sorry B," Cyborg was saying in the other line. "Zatanna is hard to catch with her teleportation."

"We're now in France. The croissants are delicious!" Barry added cheerfully.

Bruce said drily, "very informative, Flash."

Cyborg made an irritated tsk. "Great. She move now in Africa!" He look at his tracking device with disbelief.

"Bye B!" Flash said ending the call.

"Gotta put them back to the ocean." Arthur said while scooping up the seashells in his arms

"I'll help" Diana offer as she grab the bucket.

Clark watch as Bruce seemed to be searching for something in the bag.

"Wanna play?" Bruce asked as he hand Clark a frisbee.

That evening ...

Three fully adult stare down at Clark who is a tired dad tm pending snoring his life away.

"Well, I'll carry him to the car" Arthur decided after awhile. As he bend to pick Clark up.

"I'm glad we have this day to bond." Diana said as she started to pack their things.

Bruce grunted his agreement while his hands are too busy sending Jason baby wonderwoman picture and Dick his Superman picture.

"Yeah." He give Diana's hand a brief squeeze before he pick the heaviest item and trail after Arthur.

Diana give the empty beach one last look before she catch up with her new family.

\- the end-

11262017

Happy bday mpf

1127

sunny weather

scattered rainshower in the eve


End file.
